User talk:Ultra Kuzon
Question What did you leave on my "Message Wall"? It was something in style with: "Nice User Page". I never got a chance to read it.... =( AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 13:29, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Also: Is the Ian catgory necessary, and if so, why? Do you really need to see it on "Ian"? And did you add the category to start with? AssassinHood - Let's talk! 16:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Him Old Man Jekeins Hi, Kuzon AKA Billy-Bob. :D Why have you changed from Message Walls to Talk Pages Why have you changed from Message Walls to Talk pages. Just wondering. HAAAAAI Just gonna test my Sig. PG out! Powerful gohan (talk) 07:46, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Powerful gohan Testin my signature. Ultimate Domon (talk) 00:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate Domon (talk) 00:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) WHY. IS. EVERYONE. TESTING. SIGS. ON. MY. PAGE!!!!??? - Ultra Kuzon (angry). ban Kuzon can you unban me I really miss this wikia and I am bored without it Gangnamstyling (talk) 19:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you go to Goat City!! 19:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Kuzon has had some memories of that Wiki. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 19:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) That Ip adress is richie's and richie because you banned me for 6 months Gangnamstyling (talk) 20:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Kuzon Gangnamstyling (talk) 20:29, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Nah that IP address was mine. :P SupremeLegacy (talk) 20:31, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi Kuzon I want to be Admin Please & I Beg Of You Please Let Me Be Admin Gotanks 2 (talk) 17:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 17:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll stop. But if he adds "Supreme Super Saiyan" I'll undo it. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 19:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Harsh messages from Michael Iron So I was checking the comments of my article Ultimate Elcidman and noticed some harsh, rude things Michael Iron had said. Just look at it. I am sick of Michael Iron he was saying stuff like "You are a pathetic godmod piece of sh*t" and "no one wants you here go away", don't you think that is beyond rude? Michael Iron has been sending a lot of threatening messages to me lately. Especially on chat. You need to do something about him this is getting old. - Elcidman September 24th, 2012 6:39 PM I'm not stopping until you stop godmodding like a ass. RKO (talk) 00:02, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuzon Can You Make Me Admin Please Buddy I Really Want To Be Admin Okey I Beg Of You Let Me Be Admin & I Would Be Great At To Be Admin Gotanks 2 (talk) 01:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 01:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Picture. I'll get it done when I get the time. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 06:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuz. Forgive me if this isn't the result you wanted. Still hope you enjoy it. =) AssassinHood - Let's talk! 13:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Kuzon you are so right & that what i will do & i will make alots of edits & i will do my best at it buddy Gotanks 2 (talk) 13:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 13:08, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Badge Fail You do realise everyone on this wiki has 76 badges, right? The EXACT same numbers. I checked on me, Gotanks and you. All of us have 76 badges. AssassinHood - Let's talk! 13:29, September 25, 2012 (UTC) hey kuzon i'm doing better on my gammer buddy Gotanks 2 (talk) 19:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC)gotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 19:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuzon i hope that everyone will start liking me again but i am trying to change my ways & i will learn to do good grammer without caps. kuzon you know what i mean buddy Gotanks 2 (talk) 23:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC)gotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 23:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) kuzon i need your help kuzon can you make michael iron,phantomsilvershenron to stop vandalism they keep messing up my gotanks article Gotanks 2 (talk) 01:28, September 26, 2012 (UTC)gotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 01:28, September 26, 2012 (UTC) We aren't vandalizing. Your using SS's picture without permission. Stop making false claims. RKO (talk) 01:42, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuzon what up & you can talk to me on fanfictoku wikia chat anytime & i thought you might want to talk to me on that fanfictoku wikia chat Gotanks 2 (talk) 03:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC)gotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 03:26, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Kuzon guess what Morphinicius took my chat mod & he ain't right Gotanks 2 (talk) 03:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC)GotanksGotanks 2 (talk) 03:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kuzon have everyone to come to fanfictoku wikia to do rp with me http://fanfictoku.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat